


A Hero's Reward

by Kajune



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV First Person, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

The spearman in blue takes an aim for his heart, thrusting Gae Bolg forward faster than one could blink. Archer had just blocked a nasty attack from above and his arms were still in the air, both of his swords unable to come back down to block this next attack in time.

He doesn’t need to though, for Lancer halts his movement and the spear remains less than an inch from Archer’s chest, dangerously close to where a frantic heart is beating. Archer shows none of the terror on his face, remaining blank while Lancer has this victorious grin on his face.

Archer supposes Lancer has won this match.

“Got’cha, bowman,” Lancer proclaims as he eases away from his opponent.

It was rare for Archer and Lancer to get into physical fights nowadays, what with their respective Masters being against fighting and there being a particularly nosy priest lurking around at night in an effort to snoop out rule breakers.

Tonight was a lucky night because said priest was out of town on an important errand (taking with him Caren and a fussy blond). Archer’s Master, Rin, on the other hand, was fast asleep from too much playing around today to even notice what her Servant was doing.

Though, judging by the craters in the ground, the various cuts and one dark bruise on Archer’s form, it might not be hard for her to guess if she ever saw him like this.

Archer wouldn’t be caught dead looking so beaten in front of Rin.

Lancer, meanwhile, looks like he could go for two more rounds before he starts looking even a tiny bit worn out. Granted, Lancer doesn’t need that much mana to fight and he loves fighting so much it takes away any sense of tiredness.

To top it off, he had won this match.

“Yeah, you did.”

Archer isn’t one to admit defeat, but he feels like throwing Lancer a bone after ending their previous fights with draws. His “Eye of the Mind” ability makes it easier to counter Lancer’s attacks or at least the attacks he was familiar with; Lancer is good at adapting and coming up with new tricks, and Archer doesn't always manage to avoid getting hit. This victory was achieved fairly by Lancer and it deserves to be acknowledged. 

However, Archer will remember that latest trick and make sure Lancer won't win easily next time.

Gae Bolg disappears into nothingness along with Archer’s twin swords. The two stand there for a while, letting the excitement of the fight fade away, leaving Archer calmer and Lancer bored.

“The moon looks nearly full,” Lancer remarks.

Archer looks up at the orb in the sky, notices the dark clouds obscuring parts of it. Hundreds of stars are visible tonight, and the sky looks overall beautiful. The gentle glow from the moon enhances Lancer’s good looks nicely too, though Archer is never going to admit he thinks this and maintains a perfectly blank expression.

The peaceful watch is disturbed, unsurprisingly, by Lancer.

“Mind cooking something tonight, Archer?”

Archer sighs.

“You want to eat again? Seriously, you’re as bad as Saber,” who uses that particular phrase every time she sees him. Luckily, they haven’t crossed paths today.

Leave feeding the King of Knights to that boy, instead.

Lancer pouts, as if partially offended by the notion.

“Am not!” He insists. “I just find your cooking as good as fighting,” a pause. “Besides, I bet you have a lot of food supplies you’re not using.” Lancer probably remembers Archer going on that massive food run the other day, during which he pestered Archer into throwing stuff at him.

Rin was not amused.

“Sorry to disappoint, but Rin wants all of the food in the fridge that I bought extra for that kid’s birthday party.”

The silence that follows is unexpected. Archer turns to look at Lancer properly and finds him staring at Archer with wide eyes.

It takes a moment for Lancer to speak again.

“The kid’s birthday?” Something dawns on him. “Wait. Doesn’t that mean it’s your birthday too?”

Archer is both angered and shocked by those words. Yes, he and the boy share a birthday because they are the same person, but that doesn’t mean he has to celebrate it too. He’s spent enough of his own birthdays killing innocent people to be put off by the thought of ever having a traditional birthday party.

Lancer seems to notice the vicious glare and doesn’t say anything further.

The duo leave the scene of their battle without another word. Side by side they walk back to the Tohsaka mansion (where Archer likes to stay) in what could only be described as silence that feels deafening, at least to Archer, who's keenly aware that the two of them don't usually walk together anywhere without saying something.

Archer knows the silence is partially  _his_ fault. Lancer's words were upsetting but never intended to be, as there was no way for Lancer to know how much Archer hated birthday parties. It's childish of Archer to hold those words against Lancer, even more so given their relationship.

In the eyes of everyone who knows them, they’re friends. To top it off, Lancer is Archer’s only friend, while Lancer seems to get along with everyone he talks to, _including_ the other Servants; Archer doesn’t.

He’s a loner at heart. The thought of celebrating his birthday with someone, even a friend, sounds extremely unpleasant. Such days are meant for the ordinary, not for people who have discarded their lives for childish dreams that backfired violently. To celebrate the day he was born sounds like an attempt to disregard all the sins he's ever committed.

How many people failed to celebrate their birthday because of Archer? How many people lost their chances to on Archer's birthday?

The blood of those innocents is something Archer can still smell, even now.

It is unclear if Rin still remembers Archer's identity. To ask Archer to help her prepare for Shirou's birthday implies she has forgotten tomorrow is Archer's birthday as well. It sounds ridiculous to convince Archer to cook for his own birthday party, leaving him comforted by the thought that Rin is back to viewing him as her "Mysterious Knight."

As for cooking food for Shirou…

“So,” Lancer finally breaks the uncomfortable silence. “you’re going to cook for the kid soon?”

Archer sighs again; he’s not proud of it.

“Rin promised to let me do as I please for an entire month if I did.”

Which is probably not as good as an offer as Archer would have liked.

“Like killing that kid, for instance?”

Archer stares.

It’s almost creepy how easily Lancer can read him sometimes. Granted, Lancer has spent the past four months with him and he probably knows what Archer can or cannot do. He probably knows Archer has been playing nice around Shirou at Rin's request, and truth be told, he has. In fact, every interaction between Archer and Shirou up to this point has been the result of a request by Rin that Archer mustn’t harm Shirou.

Every conversation, every assistance in various activities and even every peaceful visit to the Emiya residence was all an attempt by Archer to avoid a Command being used.

If Rin had used a Command instead, then Archer would never be able to rid the world of the most annoying person to have ever existed.

Archer squeezes his fists at the painful memories of being civil with the boy.

He lets go when he feels a firm pat on the back.

“I hope she doesn’t change her mind when you start firing those arrows,” Lancer laughs. “Worse yet, let’s hope Kotomine doesn’t get involved either.”

True. Kotomine Kirei, the nosy priest, would likely try to prevent any attempts on Shirou’s life for the sake of maintaining the appearance of a peaceful city. It’s his job to keep the regular citizens from knowing that badass heroes are walking among them and he will not be kind if someone makes him fail at that job.

Not even Caren, his own daughter, is given any mercy in that respect. Although Caren herself is prone to snooping out misbehaving Servants, just as Berserker.

Archer thinks he should time his attacks well if he wants to avoid Kotomine’s ire.

“I guess you won’t be helping me?”

It wasn’t really a suggestion. Archer feels it would turn into a competition if Lancer got involved in Archer’s murder attempts.

“Of course not, it’s your business.” Lancer beams. “Besides, I’ve got Caren making sure no one dies because of me, so I obviously can’t get involved.”

Which is rather true.

Caren Hortensia is Lancer’s Master, after all.

By the time the duo reach the front gates of the Tohsaka mansion, the air around them is back to being friendly. Archer feels relieved that they can talk again without feeling nervous, though Archer is probably the only one of the two who struggles to speak at times.

He’s kind of envious of Lancer’s ability to start up conversations, even random ones.

“Hey Archer,” Archer turns around.

The look on Lancer’s face is surprisingly serious.

“You sure you don’t want to celebrate it?”

Back to that topic again. Archer really doesn’t want to talk about birthdays anymore and he makes it clear with his rather defensive posture. The air becomes tense again, Archer's glare is bordering on menacing, and nothing short of a fight will make him change his mind. Lancer doesn’t back down, however, and waits patiently for a reply.

Eventually, Archer gives in.

“No, I don’t. Just drop it, Lancer.”

That’s the best he can say. He unlocks the gate and shuts it behind him with a loud bang. He didn’t mean to slam it but he’s too prideful (and too exhausted) to apologize for it. Once he’s inside the mansion, Archer is surprised to find Lancer still standing by the gate, expression solemn.

It’s a bad sign when Lancer is letting sadness appear on his features.

Archer doesn’t know what to do, doesn't think running back to forgive his friend will solve anything. They argue often anyway, but the look on Lancer's face is painful to see. 

Suddenly, Lancer walks away, back to his own home.

A place as lonely as the Tohsaka mansion and Archer's heart right now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rin returns to the Tohsaka mansion at approximately seven in the morning. Archer is surprised because his Master is the type to sleep until nine. When she appears by the doorway to the kitchen, oddly smelling like she had just run the entire way here without a shower, the surprise hasn’t left Archer’s face yet.

When he questions her early arrival, asking if she had a bad dream, Rin rebuffs him with a shoe.

It misses him by an inch.

It’s clear that Rin is in a bad mood.

Shirou’s fault, perhaps? It wouldn’t be the first time Shirou has done something mean and Rin has let her anger out on Archer.

“Just follow me back to Shirou’s place. We need to prepare for the cooking.”

Archer frowns.

He’s not excited, even if this is the first time he will get to cook alongside Rin _and_ Sakura, he’s not excited. It probably shows on his face because Rin’s glare hardens.

“I’m gonna take a bath and wear something nice for a change,” Rin brushes one of her ponytails from her shoulder. “By the time I’m finished, you should be ready with the supplies. Got it?”

Archer gives an affirmative nod and watches Rin stomp off loudly.

It seems Rin’s bad mood stems from excitement for Shirou’s birthday, which Archer hasn’t forgotten is today. He, Rin, Sakura, Saber and Illya have all prepared a bunch of things to surprise Shirou with, meanwhile, Shirou himself is likely being kept out of the house until every thing’s ready.

Archer abandons his cleaning of the kitchen to get everything ready. He’s expected to bake a cake, a big one, says Illya, and help the Tohsaka siblings make every meal they want to share with their “beloved” Shirou.

Archer cringes at the reminder of how many girls adore Shirou.

He’s not jealous.

He’s just annoyed.

Archer is pretty sure if Rin wasn’t so deeply attached to Shirou, he wouldn’t need to cook anything. Too bad it was _his_ idea that Rin get closer to Shirou so he wouldn’t do something stupid like Archer did in the past. Too bad again that Archer failed to expect romance to fall into the equation.

Archer believes Rin is good at handling Shirou, but at times, he’s seen Shirou do more of the handling. These past four months have been more about watching Rin fall in love with Shirou than Shirou becoming a better person.

Which is why Archer wants to kill him again.

For now, Archer needs to prepare for Shirou’s birthday party. He needs to play nice one more time. Once the day has passed, Archer can fulfill his wish and free the world of Emiya Shirou. Even if it breaks Rin’s heart, Archer wants that boy dead.

It will actually break a lot of hearts, including Illya’s. She of all people had subtly threatened him to make sure Shirou is happy today. Saber and Sakura don’t know what he’s planning, but they would be livid if they ever found out.

To be fair, Archer doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of hatred, especially from his Master. Shirou’s presence always brings out the worst in him, turning him into the cold-blooded killer he spent most of his life as.

He can’t resist the urge though, even if it means making any of those girls cry.

It’s why he doesn’t complain out loud. He keeps his irritation buried and reminds himself frequently that it’s just _one more day,_ _one more day_ _and_ _he_ _can do anything_.

He hopes Shirou’s smile doesn’t send him over the edge first.

Rin emerges half an hour later dressed in colors Archer _knows_ are Shirou’s favorite. Archer tries not to cringe.

“I’m ready!” She announces.

The walk back to the Emiya residence mostly consists of Rin reminding her Servant everything she had already told him the past few days. Archer listens silently and makes sure he hasn’t actually forgotten anything.

He manages a smile when Rin insists he’s going to enjoy today too.

Once they reach the house, it takes Illya five seconds to barrel herself into Archer with glee.

“I’m so happy you came!”

Sakura claps her hands in delight a few feet behind Illya. Archer does his best to conceal his desire to run right back to the mansion. For their sake, he forces out another smile.

Inside the kitchen, Archer notes Saber’s absence. He recalls Rin telling him that it was Saber’s job to keep Shirou out of the house. He mentally wishes Saber good luck with controlling such a ridiculous boy and begins stacking the ingredients needed to bake the cake.

Every now and then, Rin and Sakura ask for advice. Illya is left to decorate the kitchen and hide the presents where Shirou isn’t likely to find them. The kitchen gradually loses its peaceful state and assumes the form of a room ready to host a big surprise party.

An hour or so later, Illya beams up at Archer.

“Well, how does it look?”

 _Depressing._ “Wonderful.”

Illya’s smile genuinely warms Archer’s heart. She’s still his sister, whatever timeline he is in. She can threaten him as much as she likes and he won’t retaliate. Not anymore.

Archer’s mood sours a bit when he notices Rin blushing for some reason. He suspects it’s thoughts of Shirou turning her face red. He ignores it though, as he best as he can, by reminding himself that he’s here to be nice, both for his wish and for the girls.

Rin, Sakura and Illya marvel at Archer’s cake once it’s done. He did his best and he’s rather proud of himself, or at least, he’s proud of their reactions, until Rin blurts out…

“Bake another one.”

Archer stares at her.

“Come on, Archer! This one is too small. It’s pretty but...small,” Rin looks away, suddenly uncomfortable.

Archer chooses not to protest and lets the process of baking another cake calm him down. He’s quite sure the first cake is enough to fill even Saber’s appetite but Rin won’t let him leave it at just one cake.

It helps Rin that Illya is also pestering Archer to make the second cake awesome.

It takes a total of four hours to complete the preparations, half the food stuffed in the fridge, along with the drinks while the snacks are laid out against the wall. The table is full of all the plates, bowls, spoons and chopsticks Shirou owns.

The sight of it drives Archer to say something.

“Rin. Do I have to clean up afterwards?”

Rin was in the middle of celebrating a job well done with Sakura when the question came out. She stops bouncing with her sister to give Archer a frown.

“Of course you do,” _Oh dear_. “but don’t worry, the three of us will help you.”

Archer can’t hide how miserable he feels, and neither can Illya.

“What…? Why me too? I didn’t do any of the cooking!”

Rin flings at the white-haired girl a bunch of rather childish reasons why Illya must help them clean the dishes, as well as everything else. Archer suspects Rin’s own rivalry with Illya is the real reason for such a petty demand.

Out of affection for Illya (and to spite Rin somewhat), Archer speaks up.

“Why not let Saber clean up in Illya’s stead?”

Rin’s glare is completely unfriendly; Illya’s, on the other hand, is full of gratefulness.

Too bad for Rin, Sakura actually agrees with Archer.

“How dare you...”

It takes Rin three minutes to decide she is better off calling in the other gueststhan to continue this argument. Even from her perspective, Sakura’s reasoning is far better than what Rin can come up with.

No need to make the child-sized Illya do any hard work at all and Saber did mention she wanted to have a large part in today’s celebration.

Rin stomps off, furious over her loss, and she’ll probably start lashing out through the phone once she gets a hold of it. Even if she doesn’t, Archer feels glad he is the reason Illya is smiling so brightly.

Too bad everything he’s done so far is to make _Shirou_ smile brightly too.

* * *

Taiga shows up twenty minutes later looking like she’s about to explode with joy. The woman’s eagerness nearly surpasses that of the three girls already present. Each one of them makes an effort to remind Taiga not to get drunk during the party or even before it.

Taiga greets Archer with a big smile and a large wave.

Archer only has the strength to smile back. He’s not happy he can’t go invisible until tomorrow, and he’s given no reason from Rin why he should show himself to the other guests like he had come here willingly.

It takes the arrival of Rider to complete the list of invited guests. Rin doesn’t give a reason why Shirou’s friend Issei isn’t invited, while Sakura explains Shinji just doesn’t want to come. Illya is sad Berserker can’t join in but accepts he would cause a mess if he did.

...or, she’s _convinced_ Berserker would cause a mess if he did.

It takes Archer by surprise when Sakura asks a rather important question.

“Is Lancer not invited?”

Rin crosses her arms and frowns.

“Shirou is still mad at Lancer for embarrassing him in front of some of his classmates the other day,” Archer is certain if Lancer were here, Rin would punch him. “It’s not that I don’t want him to come but, Shirou might not appreciate it.”

Archer remembers Lancer describing a time a bunch of school girls told him how awesome Shirou was. Lancer was working at Copenhagen at the time and proceeded to trick Shirou into taking the role of the waiter. Shirou was clumsy, inexperienced, and none of that “awesomeness” showed up as he fumbled to take orders himself.

The school girls reportedly stopped admiring Shirou after that.

Archer admittedly likes that story.

He can also see why Shirou wouldn’t want Lancer here on his special day. Archer’s actually tempted to call him over just to annoy Shirou.

Rin’s glare suggests she **knows** what he’s thinking.

“Don’t you dare, Archer.”

He’s smiling, deviously, but he won’t risk upsetting Rin today.

With Taiga and Rider present, Rin decides it’s time to summon Shirou and Saber back to the house. She’s trembling as she reaches for the phone. It’s funny how she chooses to demand Shirou’s return with threats of violence.

Archer can imagine the boy’s flabbergasted expression on the other end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do forgive me for the poor quality of the writing. I'm not good at writing. XD


End file.
